


Odd Morning in Austin

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: based off a dream a friend told me they had, this fic is for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The strangest things keep happening to you today! When will things get back to normal? Will they?!





	Odd Morning in Austin

It was another day in Austin, Texas. It was also another hot day, as most days were. You were warned about the weather before you moved from your old home on the East Coast. You were looking for a change, and you got that, plus a heatwave. As the morning sun reaches your eyes, your body signals you to wake up and start the day. You give a yawn and stretch out your arms, ready to start the day. If only your eyes would cooperate because they were starting to hurt. As you opened your eyes, your vision was a bit blurry and the pain just wouldn't go away.

"What the fuck?" you muttered to yourself.

This was a weird way to wake up. You decided to shrug it off and put on your glasses. Maybe that would stop your eyes from hurting. You reach for the dresser next to your bed and after turning the alarm clock on multiple times, thanks to your blurry vision, you finally found your glasses and put them on. They did not help. 

At all. 

If anything, your vision got worse. If your vision was blurry before, it was almost a complete blackout this time. You took off your glasses, blinked a few times and put them back on. Nope. Nothing. It was almost like you were completely blind. You start feeling for your phone to try to call someone for help, but you ended up falling out of bed at that point. "Owww..." you groaned, still not able to see much of anything.

Then, you had a thought. Maybe this was all a dream! Maybe somehow you were still dreaming and you're at the stage between dream and reality and somehow, you're stuck in the middle. So, you did what any sensible person would do in this situation. Pinch yourself repeatedly in multiple places. You pinched your arm, leg, cheeks (one of the many reasons you moved away. Sorry, auntie!) and even your toes! But, you weren't dreaming. This was reality and you were freaking the hell out.

20 minutes of "what do I do?! why can't I see??" and then it finally hit you; as you hit yourself in the face with a facepalm. You didn't take out your contacts from the night before. Silly y/n, rushing to bed after work isn't such a good thing after all. You groan and take your glasses off, using your slightly better (but still blurred) vision to make your way to the bathroom. With the house that you had, it wasn't that hard, thank goodness. You stood in front of the mirror that was over your sink and took the contacts out. 

And it worked!

Your vision was back to normal. You sighed a deep sigh of relief that you weren't going crazy and put your glasses on. Now, you could start your day.

As you got yourself dressed, complete with your favorite shirt from Rooster Teeth, [you pick it. idk your faves. lol] you could hear the sound of music coming from outside. You wondered if you also left your deck radio on, since you forgot to take your contacts out. At this point, you wouldn't be surprised. You walked outside to your deck to find that the music wasn't coming from your radio. It was coming from the radio next door. From your neighbor next door.

Ryan Haywood?

Since when did he move next to you?! And why was he wearing a swimsuit? The song you realized was "Africa" by Toto, which instantly confirmed it was Ryan. He was sitting on a deck chair, singing to himself while also watering a plant he held in his hands.

 _"I guess it rains down in Africa..."_ he sang to his plant, which somehow seemed to sway in time to the music. You rubbed your eyes again as you watched the plant. Or maybe you were watching Ryan in that swimsuit instead- No! NO! You were watching the plant, damn it! Focus!

"There you go, Sarah. Your succulent leaves are ready for the sun to dry off. Let's get you nice and comfortable, shall we?" Ryan sighed, placing the succulent plant named Sarah on the other deck chair. He then opened up a table umbrella and put it behind the plant. Why did he have such an obsession with plants now? Was this going to be explained in a future Achievement Hunter video?

You couldn't believe anything you were seeing right now. How was this not a dream? You stepped back to sit in your own deck chair, but you forgot one thing-

[THUD!]

-you don't have one yet.

"Owwww! God damn it." you grumbled as you picked yourself off the ground. 

That got Ryan to take his attention off pampering Sarah to looking at you. He gave a genuine smile and waved. "Good morning, y/n! How are you?"

You just rolled your eyes and sighed. "I'm an idiot."


End file.
